


Blue-Eyed Beast

by KaeStela



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: POV First Person, after the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeStela/pseuds/KaeStela
Summary: In which Link muses on instinct, change, and what is lost but not gone.
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 18





	Blue-Eyed Beast

I never knew before why heroes in the stories never went back home. I think I know it now. You can't go back. I fight off the stragglers in the plains and I long for the taste of monster blood in my teeth, feeling cold earth under my paws, wind in my fur. And I realize there is a sword in my hands. My hands. My  _ hands _ , soft and frail and worn raw with another dream of digging. 

_ Who need mirror? _ Who needs color, with the rainbow of smells? I miss that most, in the chaos of Castle Town, turning the thousand gaudy hues into a simple harmony with just one breath. I still expect them to scream at the sight of me when I stand at the corner of Telma's alley and breathe deep. But they don't, and the music stays just out of reach. But I'm closer now. I know it. 

I think Renado knows. I know Luda does. I stay in Kakariko often these days. She caught me whistling to the wild wolves one night. We don't talk about it. She hasn't told anyone. Left a flute for me, next full moon, to hit the notes that the grass couldn't reach. 

Renado is more cautious, and I don't blame him. We both know I'm two steps from feral. We both remember how I fought through the hidden village alone. No man does that. 

Not alone. But he doesn't know that. 

I ride Epona gently still, but without guilt, whatever Ilia may say. I know she bears me gladly, and she knows I care for her. We both remember the feeling of a beloved rider. The weight of their absence. 

I long for words. Not people words, beast words. My horse, the goats, even the cuccos, I want to know what they say to me. All we can do is look at one another and know that we spoke once. I know you could not leave the crystal behind. Too dangerous. Still… I long. 

I try to keep busy. The Queen named me her Wolf Knight. I like it. A nod. She knows too, better than anyone. 

Her guards understand that I am a lone wolf. At least, they think it. I'm an irregular. A scout, a hunter. I go alone and fight alone and report back and you see the awe, the respect in their eyes. They call me "Alpha". I like that too. It makes me laugh. They forget wolves are pack beasts. I come back to watch them play with their silly practice sticks. I teach them to roll and cut and run, my tumbling whelps, helpless pups I'll make into proud beasts like me. Never like me. I will spare them that. But they are mine. 

You were right, Midna. My form has changed, but my instincts haven't.  _ Mine. _ I will not forget. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came to me as I was listening to some music from the game. I wondered how Link came to terms with everything he did and saw.


End file.
